


Fairies Wear Boots

by AliNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNovak/pseuds/AliNovak
Summary: Human!Cas smoking weed for the first time and how much it worries Dean





	Fairies Wear Boots

It's a lazy Sunday at the bunker. They just wrapped up a case on Friday and they are still sore from it to look for a new one already.

"Monday." Sam says as he closes his laptop. He and Cas are sitting at the library.

"As long as it doesn't have to be _this_ Monday." Cas groans, his ribs still hurt.

Sam chuckles but agrees with him.

"Sammy!" Dean says excited as he approaches toward them. "Look what I just found!" He tosses a Ziploc bag at Sam and he catches it in the last second.

Sam frowns but a huge grin places across his face as soon he realizes what's in the bag.

"Dude." He huffs still smiling to himself. "This is what you do on your days off? Look for weed?" 

"Alright, first; I was reliving some space in the closet so it was a coincidence, and b; you were the one who suggested buying it in the first place." He wiggles his brows.

"That was months ago and you didn't exactly say no." 

Cas is just sharing glances between the two brothers tilting his head a bit. 

"Doesn't matter. We're watching The Wizard of Oz." 

"Really?" Sam raises a brow.

"Why not?" Dean grins at him. 

Sam can be easily manipulated when someone, and that someone always happens to be Dean, talks about taking a joint. He's a college boy, sue him.

"Alright." He says as he stands up ignoring Dean's triumphant laughter. "Cas, you coming?" He asks and Dean's smile fades away. 

"What are you going to do?" He asks and Sam smiles at Dean raising both eyebrows amused but Dean doesn't share his excitement. "Just follow us." He says and he starts walking to the kitchen, Dean follows him closely. "I don't think this is a good idea, Sam." He says as low as he can so Cas won't hear anything. 

"Why not?" Sam frowns. 

"Well," He drops his voice even lower. "Cas doesn't handle alcohol very well, I think pot could be worse." 

"We'll be there to keep an eye on him. We won't let him have more than three smokes." He says unconsciously as low as Dean. 

"But," Dean bites his lip worried.

"What's wrong?" 

"Remember my own version of Biff's alternate 1985?" He says and Sam changes his expression as soon as it hits him.

"You're scared that he turns into the Cas you saw there, aren't you?" Sam says.

"We could say so, yeah!" Dean raises his voice sarcastically.

"You think that since he became human."

That's true. Since Cas lost his grace Dean keeps him away from drugs and alcohol, failing a bit in the second one because Cas is not a rebel teenager to have do's and dont's and he says he likes the sensation of being light-headed. And that's exactly what Dean is afraid of. That he likes it too much and he becomes into that broken shell of a man Dean saw in that apocalyptical world. Sam is aware that is a hard subject for Dean to talk about and realizes how much it really worries him. 

"We won't let anything happen to him. Let's just give him a chance." Dean worries his lip but nods. 

Sam goes to his room to pick some blankets while Dean digs into the kitchen cabinets to grab some snacks. He hears footsteps coming closer and Cas stops by the door as he grabs a bag of chips.

“Cas,” He begins. “You know what cannabis is, right?”

Cas’ expression is priceless, he stares at Dean with the biggest “bitch please” written on his face. 

“Yes, Dean. I’m very aware of what we’re going to do.” His voice sounds almost tired. 

“We?” Repeats Dean. “So, you really wanna be part of this?”

Cas shrugs. “It could be fun.” 

Dean lets out a huge sigh and smiles lightly. The Cas from eight years ago would claim it as a blasphemy. 

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” He walks toward Cas and stares at his eyes.

Cas frowns. “You’re scared.” 

“What?” Dean takes a step back. “No! Why should I be?” 

“You tell me.” Cas tilts his head. _Dammit_ , Dean thinks, he can’t do this.

“I just,” He swallows thickly. “Me and Sam,” He makes a pause to catch Cas’ reaction. “We just do it occasionally, when we need to relax a little bit or, y’know, just for fun.”  
Cas just keeps staring at him so Dean keeps going. “I just,” He sighs again. “I don’t want you to like it too much.”

Cas understands what Dean is not saying and smiles fondly. “Dean, I won’t become an addict.”

Now that sounds funny coming from Cas. “I know!” Dean exclaims fearing that he could have offended him but he ducks his head. “Man, this was a bad idea.”

“This is about Zacharias, isn’t it?” Cas asks and Dean lifts his head quickly. 

“More or less.” He accepts.

“We stopped the apocalypse, Dean. Lucifer is in his cage and Sam won’t say yes to him again.”

“I know,” Dean rolls his eyes not because he’s upset but because he wants to get rid of the subject already. “Just promise me you won’t turn into that.” His expression is hurt and Cas smiles sadly. 

“I promise.” He assures him. “If it makes you feel better I’m a little scared to be honest.” He chuckles nervously and Dean grins. Yeah, actually it makes him feel a lot better. “Don’t tell Sam.”

Dean chuckles with him. “Don’t worry. It’s not a big deal.”

“I’ve heard it can make you hallucinate.” Cas frowns.

“Nah, not really. It just relaxes you, like a lot.” Dean smiles and he makes a gesture so they can make their way to the couch where Sam is already putting a DVD on the player. 

“How old were you when you tried it for the first time?” Cas asks to both of them.

“Nineteen? Twenty probably. I don’t remember.” Dean replies then he looks at Sam waiting for his answer. 

“Same.” He says simply.

“Uh-uh!” Dean complains. “You were younger.”

Sam sighs. “Around seventeen but that doesn’t count. I’ve told you! It was probably oregano.”

“Why would you smoke spices?” Cas frowns and Dean laughs even harder than he already was. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Sam huffs and takes a sit on the couch. There are pieces of rolling paper on the table and he starts to shred the little green balls. Dean could help him but he’s not as delicate as Sam and his joints don’t turn out as nice as Sam’s so he just takes off his boots and nods at Cas to sit next to him and do the same with his shoes. 

“Shit!” He yells and he stands up. “I forgot the music.” He runs barefoot to his room and takes his old turntable and some vinyl records, some Pink Floyd, Sabbath and Zeppelin, of fucking course. He comes back and the movie already started. 

“Have you watched it, Cas?” He asks as he sets the turntable on the floor putting a record on. 

“Not really.” He says. “Metatron put it in my mind but no, I haven’t watched it.”

“The myth says,” Dean begins. “That if you put it on play at the same time as dark side of the moon it fits perfectly.”

“Is it true?” Cas says as he watches Sam finishing the second cigarette. 

“Some parts,” Dean shrugs. “And it’s awesome.” He smiles and returns to his spot on the couch. 

“Alright,” Sam clears his throat. “Got your lighter?” 

Dean pulls it out from his pocket and hands it to Sam. 

“Only two cigarettes?” Cas frowns and Sam smiles at the question. 

“Believe me, it’ll be more than enough.” Sam says as he takes one of the cigarettes he just made and puts it between his thumb and his pointing finger so expertly Cas finds it fascinating, he lights up the lighter with his other hand and then he puts the flame in the tail of the joint. He inhales deeply and he holds it for solid five seconds, then he exhales a puff of smoke coughing a little. The smell invades Cas’ nose and he takes a deep breath unconsciously while _Breathe_ plays in the background. He finds the smell very pleasing but doesn’t say a word about it, just in case it could alarm Dean. Sam hands the joint and the lighter to Dean and he sits more comfortably on the couch.

“Alright, Cas.” Dean pokes his knee to drag his attention. “It could hurt your throat as you’re not used to it and we won’t laugh if you choke but try to hold it down for a few seconds, okay?” 

Cas just nods and stares at him while Dean does the same thing Sam did moments ago, the only difference is that Dean holds the smoke for longer time. He exhales and he closes his eyes instinctively. “The longer you hold it, the faster it’ll hit you.” He hands the lighter to Cas but doesn’t give him the joint. “You okay with this?” He asks serious.

“Yes.” 

“And you sure about this?” He blinks not being able to stand Cas’ glare. 

“Dean,” He starts but Sam cuts them off. 

“Guys, you’re killing me.” 

“Alright! Alright!” Dean exclaims. “You might get cold and you might get hungry that’s why we brought all this.” He points at the stuff around them. “You also may feel like time is going too slow but don’t worry, everything’s just part of the trip, and we’re here.” He assures him. “You’re safe with us.”

“I know.” He smiles warmly and Dean hands him the joint. He takes it carefully between his fingers and does what he was told. Dean is staring at him the whole time, like a parent who’s watching their child riding their bike by themselves for the first time. The smoke rasps Cas’ throat and he quickly separate the cigarette from his lips coughing lightly. 

“It’s okay.” Dean runs his hand through Cas’ back. “Try again.”

Cas lights up the joint again and this time he ignores the tickles on his throat. He mentally counts until five and then he’s breathing out heavy smoke. 

“Was it bad?” Dean asks.

“No.” Cas clears his throat. It still tickles. 

“Hey.” Sam reaches between them. “Hand it over.” Cas gives him the cigarette and stares at the T.V.

“I don’t feel anything.” He says tilting his head. 

Dean chuckles. “Give it time. We’ll wait ten minutes until it hits you, then you can have another smoke, deal?”

Cas just nods and puts himself comfortable. He doesn’t feel different for a couple of minutes but it feels funny when it does start to make effect on him. The first thing he notices is how his eyes are slowly closing, not completely of course, but when he tries to wide open them they just go back to their half-masted state. He ignores it and tries to concentrate on the movie but it’s hard when he starts to shiver. It’s not a bad feeling tho but Dean was right about getting cold. He grabs the blanket he’s sitting on and covers himself with it.

“You okay?” He hears Dean asking. He just nods again not daring to turn toward him. 

Time goes by a little bit slower than Cas would like it to but nothing too odd. Dark Side of the Moon ends before the movie so Dean stands up to change the record, he and Sam have been smoking way more than Cas, they are more used to it tho. Led Zeppelin II begins as Dean comes back to his seat on the couch.

“How you feelin’?” He asks.

“Good.” Cas says simply.

“Hey.” Dean takes him by the chin and stares at his eyes closely. He smiles when he realizes Cas’ eyes are a little reddened. “You want more?” He asks patiently with a lovingly gesture on his face.

Cas smirks unconsciously. “Yeah.” He answers. 

Sam hands him the joint which is a lot smaller than when Cas held it for the first time. He inhales deeper this time and holds it for a bit longer. He hands it back to Dean and he smokes some more. None of them is paying attention to the movie anymore. Sam and Dean are chatting while Cas drifts, he hears them like they are very far away from him until their loud laughs bring him back to reality. It’s a weird feeling but very satisfying at the same time. The movie ends and Cas joins into the conversation, they talk about random subjects and to every one of them Cas has a deep opinion due to his huge knowledge that leave the brothers in awe. He has his third and last smoke from the second joint they already started while Dean goes to change the record that has stopped. _War Pigs_ ’ sirens start and they remain silent, too far gone to keep talking so they just enjoy the music, Dean banging lightly his head unconsciously. Cas is in that state of the trip where you can listen to every single instrument with such quality he finds it hypnotic, although he’s a little bit sleepy. He takes off his socks and lays on the couch placing his head on Dean’s lap without asking for permission. He has to let his legs hanging from the couch’s arm because the place is not big enough but he doesn’t mind. Dean keeps his eyes closed until he realizes what Cas is doing. He ducks his head to look at him properly and he starts chuckling. 

“What?” Cas wonders not really minding why Dean finds him amusing.

“Man, you’re fucked up.” He laughs some more but Cas doesn’t respond, he just chuckles with him until they fall into a dazed zone of pure relaxation. 

The joint Dean and Sam keep sharing is coming to its death and Cas notices it. “Can I have another one?” He asks and Dean turns to him. 

“I dunno,” He bites his lower lip. “You already look very fuckin’ high.” 

“Oh, c’mon!” Sam protests. “Let him be.”

“You’re the one who said three smokes in the first place.”

“Alright,” Sam puts both hands in the air defeated. “Gunshot then.”

“What?” If Dean was sober he would have looked surprised. 

“Dude, if you don’t do it I will.” Sam grins. 

“Screw you! I called dibs ages ago!” Dean growls defiantly and Sam burst out laughing. 

“Alright then.” Sam gestures toward Cas with his hand and Dean rolls his eyes. He takes the joint from Sam’s fingers and leans down until his face is extremely close to Cas’.

“What’re you doing?” Cas asks adorably. 

“This way it won’t hit you how it would if you were the one smokin’ it.” 

“Okay.” Cas agrees. 

“Open your mouth and breathe it in when I breathe it out.” Dean blushes a little. He smokes deeply and holds it for a few seconds then he immediately puts his mouth millimeters away from Cas’ and breathes the smoke out. Cas keeps his eyes closed and inhales almost expertly, holds it and exhales very slowly prolonging and enjoying it the most just because it’s his last one and it came from Dean’s lungs. He opens his eyes and finds Dean in the same position, he hasn’t moved an inch. They stare at each other for eternal seconds, Dean’s eyes are so red and his pupils are dilated, Cas wonders if he is in the same state. Dean smiles at him lovingly and closes the gap between their mouths planting his lips on Cas’. Cas is not surprised tho, at first he thinks he’s just imagining it but when he feels Dean’s tongue starting to make its way into his mouth he knows he’s not. He lifts his hand and places it on Dean’s head, running his fingers through his hair. Dean copes Cas’ cheek as the kiss deepens. Moans make their way out through their throats but they have to stop to get air. 

“Holy mother of Chuck.” Dean breathes out panting and Cas laughs at the comment. 

“Dudes,” Sam says with his head resting on the back of the couch, eyes closed. “Do I have to remind you that I’m right here?” 

Dean gives him the bird not noticing that Sam can’t see him. “Shut up, this was your idea.” 

“But you liked it, didn’t you?” He opens one eye to look at them. 

“Damn right, I did.” Dean says blissfully and Sam chuckles. 

The joint is gone within the next few minutes but they stay there, not wanting to go anywhere, they’re probably going to sleep it off right there. 

“Dean,” Cas speaks already drifting off because Dean is running his fingers through his hair so affectionately that he can’t help the huge sighs that escape his lungs. 

“Yeah?” Dean asks. 

“Do fairies really wear boots?” He opens his eyes frowning at the lyrics of the song. 

Dean chuckles and gives him a peck on the lips. “Hey, if Ozzy says so, who am I to question him?” 

Cas lets out a deep laugh. “Good point.”


End file.
